Shake It Up OC Sequel: LA & Chicago's Most Wanted
by TheNewArtist
Summary: When the Olsen's are missing and they have no one to go to, it's up to a few friends to help them. Must read the first story 'cause I don't think you'll understand this one. Sequel to the first story. Entry Open.
1. Entry Form

**Hey! I'm now starting the new Shake Up OC form XD I said I would start it next week or in two weeks, but I couldn't wait! OC characters who were in my first Shake It Up story will have to do this one too. The characters are now 15 except for Ty who is now 18. You can make a new OC character if you want. And if you only want to read this then your gonna have to read the first one 'cause I don't know if this story will make sense if you haven't read the first one XD.**

**So here is how you must do the OC form just like I did with my character (Who will also be in the story)**

**Name: **Cody Andrew Stevens

**Nickname: **Art Boy

**Gender: **Boy

**Age: **15

**Hair Colour: **Brown- Has grown a bit longer than before-

**Eye Colour: **Bright Blue

**Skin Colour: **Fair

**Height: **Grown a little inch taller.

**Friends: **Rocky, CeCe, Deuce, Flynn, Henry, Ty, Dina, and my OC friends, Steph, Jessica and Bailey, Joe Mike and Alex, Jessy, Sydney, Mack, Alexis, Alyza, Isabella, Reymond, Amerella, Pia Maria, Cayley, Stevanna, and Rachel. And Violet, Robert, and Sunny Olsen.

**Best Friends: **Rocky , CeCe, Deuce, Flynn, Henry, Ty, Dina, Steph, Jessica and Bailey, Joe Mike and Alex, Jessy, Sydney, Mack, Alexis, Alyza, Isabella, Reymond, Amerella, Pia Maria, Cayley, Stevanna, Rachel, Violet, Robert, and Sunny.

**Traits: **Artistic, Funny, Bookworm, Creative

**Hobbies: **Art, Dancing, Guitar, reading

**Enemies/Frenemies: **Gunther and Tinka

**Crush: **(_You can have a crush on an OC character or character from the story.)_

**Other: **Back up character of Shake It Up Chicago

**So, that's it! Hope you'll like the sequel XD**


	2. Breaking News

**Hey all! I just forgot one thing for the OC form... I always seem to forget it. **

**You're Style Of Clothing: **Wears anything artsy. Colourful shirts and t-shirts with a blue or purple or grey hoodie on top. Any colour skinny jeans and any colour Converse.

* * *

**Okay, starting the story now! XD **

There was breaking news on TV.

"_And now, we head over to Kara, who has gone to Los Angeles to investigate more about three missing orphans." _The news reporter said. Beside him popped up a little box. A woman was in it. The box got wider and filled the screen.

"_Thanks Mike." _The woman, Kara, said. "_I can't seem to find anything else about the three orphans. Here's what I know: Three orphans, Violet, Robert and Sunny Olsen, have been adopted from a Cuban man named Olaf, who had just gone to prison. The orphans were last seen with a couple of teenagers. I've found out that those teenagers are from Chicago. They had won a dance show here in L.A and took the prize money to back to Chicago, were they happen to be on a dance show. One of those teenager's mother is a policewoman. I called her and she told me that the orphans had been left with their grandfather, who lived down the street from their hotel, as the orphans said. _

_That's all. Me and a few other reporters are looking around the area and asking questions, but we can't find a single clue. There aren't any houses down the street from the hotel. It seems the orphans have lied. Where have they gone? Is it something to do with these teenage dancers?"_

The TV switched off.

"We're on the news again." Rocky said.

"But this time," CeCe continued.

"Are we the good guys?" Cayley continued.

"Or the bad guys?" Steph finished.

"That news reporter makes us seem like both." Stevie said.

"Mom never told me she got a call from a reporter." CeCe said.

"She probably didn't want to tell you because she knows you would want to get involved." Flynn said. They were all in Rocky's apartment. It was their annual movie night. Nobody knew why Flynn was there.

"Well, we should get involved!" CeCe shouted. They all groaned.

CeCe looked at them in disbelief. "We should! We're those teenagers who were with Violet, Robert and Sunny!" she said.

"I'm surprised you remember their names.." Flynn muttered. CeCe shot him a glare.

"CeCe, we don't even know where they are." Alex said.

_*Flashback*_

"_You guys, this is crazy! You left your poor grandpa back in L.A? How could you?" Rocky asked, getting frustrated._

_Violet stood up. "Well, I don't think he'll miss us." She said._

"_What do you mean?" Jessy asked._

"_I don't think he'll even notice." Robert smirked._

"_Is he blind?" CeCe asked._

"_Not blind exactly." Violet said. They all stared at the orphans._

_Violet sighed and said, "Okay, the truth is-"_

"_Kids? Are you in here?" CeCe's mom called. Violet, Robert and Sunny hid behind a cart._

"_Yeah mom... Cody's just drawing all the luggage. He says it's his new masterpiece!" CeCe lied. _

"_Why would I draw luggage?" Cody asked._

"_Well, can you come out? We have to go now." CeCe's mom called. They looked around for the orphans. But they weren't there._

"_Guys?" CeCe's mom called out again. The friends looked around one last time before getting out._

_*End Of Flashback*_

"They could be anywhere." Cody said.

"And we're going to find them!" CeCe said.

"How?" They all asked her.

"I don't know..." CeCe admitted.

**So that's it! Sorry It's short. I'll make it longer next chapter, please review! XD**


	3. Reporters At School

**Here's the second chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

The best friends all stood outside John Hughes High, their high school. Several news vans were parked out outside.

"You don't think they're here for us do you?" Rocky asked, slightly worried.

"Why else would they be here?" Joe Mike asked.

"Oh great!" Rocky started panicking.

"Relax Rocks. They haven't heard our side of the story." Cayley assured her.

"We have to be careful with what we say. They could make us look bad." Stevie said, looking at all the news vans.

"Oh come on guys, how could we look bad? We won a dance show in L.A, sent some smelly guy and his goons to prison, stopped three mean girls from ruining the dance show, made Deuce's scary uncle a hero and saved three orphans!" CeCe turned to face them.

"Yeah but those three orphans disappeared." Mack said.

"What if they ask us where the orphans are?" Rocky was heading towards Major Freak Out.

"Just stay calm Rocky. Let us do the talking." Steph said, pushing the doors open and walking inside.

The hallways were empty. Not a single sound other than their footsteps and Rocky's nervous breathing.

"It's a little quiet here." Reymond said.

"_Too _quiet." Steph corrected. Suddenly, news reporters jumped out from every side and started asking questions and taking pictures.

"Where was the last place you saw the orphans?" One reporter asked.

"Is there any place they could have gone?" Another reporter asked. More reporters started to ask questions.

Gunther and Tinka Hessenheffer pushed through the crowd of reporters and stood in front of their frenemies.

"Hey! Leave them alone!" Gunther shouted over the noise.

"Yeah! Look at our new outfits!" Tinka shouted, showing her sparkly clothes.

"Let's go while The Sparkle Twins are showing off." Jessy said. The friends sneaked out of the crowd and ran into an empty classroom.

"That was crazy!" CeCe said.

"Is it gonna be like this every day?" Rocky panted.

"We didn't get to tell them anything." Cody said.

"Maybe if we do tell them our side of the story, they'll leave?" Pia Maria suggested.

"Right! Let's stick together on this." CeCe said. The friends nodded and walked out of the classroom and back to the reporters.

**Watcha think? Any ideas? Review!**


	4. New Students

CeCe's POV

I am completely TERRIFIED with a capital everything! There's really nothing to worry about. We just have to tell them what we know, that's all.

I looked back at Rocky. I could see there was sweat trickling down her forehead. I opened my mouth to say something but I immediately shut it. We can't just rat out on the orphans. They're our friends. If we tell the reporters, who have camera men, no doubt everyone tuned in to watch us, the whole of Chicago will be out looking for the orphans! I don't have time to tell my friends this. I take a step forward and look at all the anxious reporters.

"Look, Violet, Robert and Sunny Olsen are in Los Angeles okay? The last time we saw them was in the L.A Airport." I said.

"CeCe what are you doing?" I heard Rocky whisper behind me. I ignored her, I'll explain later.

"But they were reported missing." One reporter said.

"We don't know where they are, and we don't know where they could've gone." I told them.

"Do you think they're working with Olaf?" Another reporter asked.

"That's ridiculous!" Rocky stepped in beside me. "Those orphans hate Olaf! There's no way they'd be working for him!" She said.

"And how do you know that?" A female reporter asked. It was Kara, the woman who was in L.A, investigating the disappearance.

"Because they're our friends! Just leave them alone! It's bad enough they lost their parents and their home. They don't need nosy reporters sticking their noses into their lives." Rocky said.

"Well you guys seemed to stick your noses in their lives." Kara took a step forward, bringing her microphone up higher.

"That's because we wanted to help, which we did." Rocky had surprisingly calmed down.

Kara stared at us. "But-"

"But nothing. We gotta get to class." Mack said. And with that, we walked down the hall.

"Wow Rocks, I'm impressed. You managed to keep a cool head." I said.

"Why thank you. That Kara woman can't mind her own business." Rocky smiled. The bell rang and off we went to class.

Flynn's POV

"We're practically famous!" I told Henry, as we headed for class.

"Your right. And let's not forget my brave act when I had to start the van." Henry said proudly.

"If you hadn't turned it, we would've died." I muttered.

"I hear we have new students in our class." Henry said.

"It'll probably be the same rookies. Goody two shoe know it all's who couldn't care less about anything than education." I said. Henry nodded in agreement.

"Let's hope these ones will be at least a little decent." He said. I rolled my eyes and flung open the classroom door to find a beautiful sight. A girl with red hair was standing in front of the class. Everything else seemed to disappear. All I could see was this girl.

"Flynn? Are you alright?" Henry asked. That snapped me out of it.

"Uh..Yeah! Of course I'm fine. I'm great." I said, running up to the girl and waving at her. "I'm Flynn." I said.

The girl smiled at me. "Hey, I'm Molly. And this is my big brother Adrian." She gestured to a boy with dark brown hair next to her.

"How do you do? I'm Henry." I didn't know Henry came up beside me until now. I sat down beside Henry. But I couldn't take my eyes off of Molly.

"Henry, I think something's wrong with me. I can't eat, I can't sleep!" I said.

"Flynn, you've just met her." Henry rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure she has that effect on everyone." I watched her writing into her notebook.

"Flynn Jones, you are officially in love." I heard Henry say. I was in _Love_?

Rocky's POV

I decided to take my mind off of those annoying reporters and focus on school. I have to keep my perfect record _perfect_. And besides, I heard we were having new students in class today. I can't wait to meet them. Me and the others took our places and watched as Mr. Polk, our teacher, bring a few students up to the front of the room.

"Why don't you guys introduce yourselves and tell us a bit about yourselves." Mr. Polk said. A boy with dark brown hair took a step forward.

"Hi, I'm Darian Trusty. I sing, I dance and I act." He said. Then took a step back. A boy and girl with brown hair took a step forward.

"I'm Ashley Howard. I like playing the drums and I bake a little." The girl said.

"And I'm her twin, Seth. I love playing sports and I just joined the sports team." The boy said. I noticed Seth and Jessy were kind of looking at each other. I think Jessy likes him. Hehe.

Most of them had brown hair. A girl stepped forward and smiled at Deuce. "I'm Avery Sparks. I'm Deuce's cousin. I love reading, shopping, and dancing." She said.

"Did she say shopping? Deuce, I have a feeling your cousin and I will get along great!" Cayley said. Deuce laughed.

A girl with Auburn hair with colourful streaks stepped forward. I instantly knew who she was.

"Patricia Williams. I'm the makeup artist of Shake It Up Chicago." She said.

Another girl stepped forward. "I'm Nina Anne. I guess you can call me the braniac." She said shyly. There were three more boys left.

"I'm Ari Lavon. I make history films and documentaries." He said.

"I'm Jerome Andrews. Master trouble maker." He said smugly.

"I'm Joseph Michael Auditore. I swim, I sing, and I play guitar." He said.

"Good grief. A lot of dancers in this school." I heard Mr. Polk mutter. The rest of the day went on pretty smoothly. There weren't any reporters so that was good.

**Okay, so this chapter just introduces some of the new characters. I'm still excepting OC's so you can keep sending them in. You can also make a new character if you want. I also need new OC's for Flynn and Henry's age. Also, does anyone know how many chapters are allowed? 'Cause I've been wanting this story to have lots of chapters.**


	5. Jerome With A Plan?

"How can I be in love Henry? I'm Flynn Jones! I don't have _time_ for love!" Flynn told Henry as they walked into the cafeteria.

"Calm down Flynn. Molly is a heavenly sight of red hair! I don't see the reason for you to freak out." Henry said.

"Shut up! She's coming over." Flynn shushed Henry. Molly walked over to them and smiled. "Hey guys! Mind if I sit with you?" She asked.

"Oh, hey Molly! When did you get here?" Flynn asked.

"Like, just now." Molly gave him a look.

"Oh right. Didn't notice. How can we help?" Flynn stuttered. Henry buried his hands in his face. Flynn is terrible with girls.

"You know what? Nevermind." Molly said, walking away. "I blew it didn't I?" Flynn sighed.

"Yes you did. You blew it just by saying 'Hey Molly!'" Henry walked away.

* * *

Rocky, CeCe and the others were all sitting at a table, watching the new kids.

"Shouldn't we ask them to join us?" Rocky asked.

"Maybe tomorrow. We've got bigger problems." CeCe said.

"What?" Deuce asked.

"The reporters! Something tells me they won't leave us alone until they got something that'll make us the bad guys." CeCe answered.

"Not if we keep our answers straight and simple. Choosing our words carefully." Steph said.

"And make sure they don't have anything on us." Reymond said. They all agreed. Jerome Andrews, the so called 'Master troublemaker' walked up to them and sat down next to CeCe.

"I know you guys from somewhere. Your those guys who saved those orphans right? The dancers on Shake It Up Chicago?" He asked in that sort of, 'I'm an evil genius.' sort of way.

"Yes. Why?" Ty asked.

"Well, I'd love to help you guys. I'm real helpful in the hit and run." He said smugly.

"What are you talking about?" Stevie asked.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you don't have a plan to get to the orphans." Jerome asked in disbelief.

"We don't." said Cayley.

"Hmm. Well, we might as well make one now. Not to mention a Plan B. And a possible Plan C." Jerome replied.

"Go on..." The best friends told him. Jerome gave his trademark smug grin before starting to talk.

**Okay, what do you think? Again, if any ideas, tell me**


	6. The Chase Begins

"Have you guys heard of _The Three Thieves?_" Jerome asked, making sure no one else was listening.

"_The Three Thieves?"_ Cody asked.

"Yes. _The Three Thieves._ They've come out of nowhere these guys. Master criminals, excellent pick pockets, and master of disguises." Jerome explained.

"So what's this got to do with anything?" Alexis asked.

"Hence the name, _The Three Thieves_, there's three of them. And I'm thinking it could be the Olsen's." Jerome answered.

"What makes you think that?" Pia Maria asked.

"Oh come on! They appeared just when they Olsen's _dis_appeared. And one of them is the height of a five year old!" Jerome said.

"Hmm. What have they robbed?" Steph asked.

"Mostly food. Last night, one of them robbed that new video game: _Dead Zombie Killers: The Apocalypse._" Jerome answered. He took out a newspaper from his bag and showed it to them. The headline read '_Middle Thief Steals New Video Game'._ Under the headline, there was a picture of a boy running out of a video game store. It was night, so only the shadow of the boy was seen.

Flynn and Henry appeared behind Jerome. Flynn snatched the newspaper and showed Henry.

"That's Robert!" Both boys cried out.

"Robert Olsen?" Jerome asked.

"Yes! He's the second eldest. The middle child!" Henry said.

"Hmm. Now we know _The Three Thieves _are your orphans." Jerome told them.

"Wait, Sunny's just a little girl. How could she rob anything?" Stevie asked.

"She's a biter. She must have used her biting ability." Flynn replied smartly.

"We just have to find where they strike next. It would be better if we found out where they lived.." Jerome said, getting up.

"Hold on! What about your plan B and possible plan C?" Bella asked.

"Oh, we can make it up along the way." Jerome grinned and walked away.

* * *

**The final bell rings, the end of school...**

Three kids walked past John Hughes High, two teenagers and one little girl. All three of them were wearing sunglasses and had their hoods up, even though it wasn't sunny. Nor raining.

"They go to school here don't they?" The teenage girl asked.

"Yeah. Should we pay them a visit? Tell them were okay?" The boy asked.

"No." The little girl said.

"She's right. We can't see them now. We were on the news. We could draw attention to ourselves" The teenage girl said. They silently walked onwards.

* * *

"They look familiar." Rocky said, pointing at three figures walking in the distance.

"You don't think it's..." Cayley started.

"It can't be..." CeCe continued.

"But then again..." Jessica continued.

"It could be." Bailey finished. The friends all looked at each other before starting to run after the three figures. Jerome noticed they were running. He gasped when he saw what they were after. He eyed all the students walking out of the school, then found who he was looking for.

"Hey, you're that guy making documentaries right?" Jerome asked.

"Yes, and films." Ari Lavon replied.

"Well, I think I've got a film, slash documentary for you." Jerome grinned.

"Go on..." Ari said.

Jerome pointed at the best friends running after three figures. "Those guys running, they're my new friends." He pointed at the three figures. "And those are the Olsen orphans."

Ari stared at them. "_The _Olsen orphans?" He asked.

"Yup. Now, let's not dilly dally. Come on!" Jerome started running after the others. Ari took out a camera from his bag and started filming. Jerome stared directly at the camera.

"Jerome Andrews, Master troublemaker and maybe future detective. Along with my new friends, the dancers of Shake It Up Chicago, we are following the Olsen orphans, who were just spotted moments ago!" He said.

* * *

"Violet, don't look now, but were being chased." Robert Olsen said.

"Run. Now!" Violet commanded, picking Sunny up.

"Friends! Friends!" Sunny shouted, pointing at the teenagers following them.

"Be quiet Sunny!" Robert shouted. Sunny stuck her tongue out at her brother.

**Ooh. Is this getting good or what? Huh? Please review!**


End file.
